一ヶ月の愛 One Month Love, The Alternate Ending
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: Out of the blue, a high-schooler starts visiting Amu, a 3rd year middle school student, at the window she sits next to and saying he'll come for one month to tease her. What is his true intention? -The Alternate ending to One Month Love-


**一ヶ月の愛 ****One Month Love-The Alternate Ending**

**Summary: Out of the blue, a high-schooler starts visiting Amu, a 3****rd**** year middle school student, at the window she sits next to and saying he'll come for one month to tease her. What is his true intention? **

**Kel: This is the Alternate ending to One Month Love. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

When I first got my seating position, I hated it. It was at the back of the class, right in the corner and I was being blocked by a really HUGE guy. Gradually, I came to love that seat and all the silly nonsense that came with it, irritating perverts and all.

* * *

I was in my third year in middle school, ready to graduate at the top of my class, with flying colours. I was also the lead dancer in the dance club of my school but a serious pull of my leg muscle had stopped me from dancing. Not that it kept me away from the club, I always go there to support my team!

As I sat it my seat for the first time, I heard a husky deep voice call out to me.

"Hey! Psst. Amu~" I looked out the first story window and there stood a guy. A very hot guy, actually. How did he know my name? Who was he? Where did he come from? Questions swarmed my mind.

"Shh! Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" I glared down at him while taking in his hotness. Is that even a word? GAH. Who cares whether that was a word or not. I didn't care.

He had dark blue shaggy hair and eyes the colour of the deepest darkest part of the ocean, a rich azure blue. He was skinny and tall, I could tell from how he could just place his arms against the window frame effortlessly while if I were in his place, my head would be the only thing you'd be able to see.

" Actually, I have been watching you for quite awhile, Strawberry. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a junior from Seika High school." He smirked charmingly.

High school? Whoa! What was a high schooler doing at a middle school? He was watching me? Since when?

" What do you want Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I sighed tiredly and looked at the chalk board my teacher was writing on, "You're distracting me."

" Am I _so_ hot that you're this distracted? Huh, _Strawberry_?" He leaned closer to me, giving me a sly wink.

" Get lost, PERVERT!" I slammed the window shut in rage. What a freak! Luckily though, the guy in front of me sneezed really loudly when I screamed so the teacher couldn't hear me.

After about ten minutes, I peeked out the window, just to check if the pervert was still there.

" KYAHHH!" My shrill shriek silenced the class.

" Himamori-san, are you okay?" My teacher, Nikaidou-sensei, asked me worriedly.

"It's Hinamori, sensei. I'm fine, it was a BIG, FAT, ANNOYING, insect." I emphasized those words so that the 'insect' I was talking about could hear me.

The stupid guy was still outside, a hurt expression plastered on his pale face. I didn't do anything wrong! It was him that came here in the first place! I didn't _have_ to entertain this asshole that most probably skipped class and had nowhere to go, so he came here. He wasn't any of my business! Even so, I felt really pitiful towards him, so I opened the window and before I could shoo him away he whispered, " Couldn't wait to talk to me, am I right?"

" Wrong." I slammed the window tightly shut but before it was fully closed, the jerk used a rock to keep it open.

" Just wanted to tell you something before I go for today, I'm going to come everyday for the next month to tease you mercilessly. That's the next time you change seats right? Oh, you have to keep our meetings a secret okay?"

What? This person expects me to tell him when I change seats so he can enjoy irritating me till I do?

" Yes, just leave alone now. I have to concentrate." I faced the chalk board and the next time I took a peek at the window, he was really gone.

* * *

" Hey Amu, you seem really out of it today. Are you alright?" My best friend, Hoshina Utau, asked me.

" Yeah, I'm really okay." Don't get me wrong, I'm not keeping my promise to that idiot about not telling people, it's just that I find that nobody needs to know. YEAH. That's it. Nobody needs to know.

That guy, he was just messing up my plan of being a normal middle schooler with awesome grades and caring friends. No one would talk to me anymore if they found out I wasn't telling them about talking to a _High_ school student, during class too!

* * *

" Hey Amu~" The fly was back. He was like a cat, a mangy black cat.

" What do you want today?" I was getting used to the strange person that came to visit me everyday. It had already been three days since he started coming.

" Ne~ Even if you don't dance those big fancy moves anymore, I still want to dance with you one day." He said it nonchalantly.

What was this guy talking about? Dancing with him? Over my dead body!

" We could go to a club~" he shot me a cheeky smile.

" ASSHOLE." I whacked his head lightly.

" That hurt Amu-koi~~" He whined, like a kid.

He was like a big baby in a hot guy's body. Sometimes serious, sometimes, just the total opposite, an absolute playboy.

" Stop calling me that! I'm not your 'koi'! I don't even like you! Not even as a stupid stalker freak!" I was really mad.

" That's all for today, I'm going." He suddenly sounded so mature yet so hurt by my words. Did I strike a nerve? I didn't mean to!

Even though it seemed like I really offended him, he came back the next day, his egoistic attitude twice as big.

" Call me Ikuto." He kept pestering me, on and on. It seemed as though he would never stop bothering me about it.

" Fine. Fine." I gave in, finally after a full day of him bugging me about it.

" Say it then." He urged eagerly, his blue eyes still half open, as if he had just woken up even though it was almost half way through the day.

" What?" I asked him, clueless.

" My name, Strawberry-chan. I-ku-to." His velvety voice rang in my ears.

No way! It was so embarrassing! It was as though we were so 'intimate' and 'fond'-ish sounding. My face turned cherry red. No!

" No. N-O. NO. I don't want to." My face was practically radiating heat from it.

" E~. Then I'm leaving. Bye." He started to walk away, hands in his pockets, cool yet so mysterious.

Huh? He was leaving? But if he left, classes would be so boring! I didn't want him to leave no matter how much I detested him!

" Wait! Ikuto! Come back tomorrow okay?" I blushed sheepishly. My face flaming red.

" Sure." He said with a mischievous grin on his porcelain face.

And with that, he just left.

* * *

When the weekend came, it felt so lonely without anyone to talk to. My friends were out with their boyfriends and I was sitting alone in my house reading. Time seemed to pass so slowly. Ikuto didn't come to visit either, why would he? He wouldn't know where I lived. I took this time to revise on my past weeks work that I had no idea how to do since Ikuto kept bothering me during class. That stupid guy. One week had passed already, 3 more to go and I would get rid of that pervert, so why did I feel so sad?

* * *

" Miss me Amu-koi?" Ikuto was back at his usual spot.

" No, not at all." I replied defensively, even though I was worried he would get bored of me and stop coming.

" Hey Ikuto, why me? I mean, when did you first see me?" I questioned him, just a bit curious.

" Hmmm. I forgot." He replied as if the answer didn't matter at all. I guess it didn't to him.

What? This guy was disrupting my whole life, turning it upside down and yet, he didn't know why at all?

" I guess it's because you're so passionate about what you do. You always give it your fullest, even when you couldn't dance anymore you still gave your team your all in what you could do." He stared me straight in the eyes, making me drown in his sorrowful orbs of blue.

My face turned as red as a ripe tomato. Why was he sprouting such embarrassing things? GAH.

" Ne~ Amu-koi. Do you like me?" he crooned in his silky voice.

" N-no! As if! In-in my worst nightmare!" I stuttered unwillingly. What kind of question was that?

" You're stuttering really badly. I _must_ mean something of importance o you." He smirked and I kept melting and melting inside.

Was this love?

* * *

The rest of the 3 weeks disappeared in a flash, I changed my seat. I was sitting in the front row now and Ikuto stopped visiting. I _had_ to see him! I didn't even exchange phone numbers with him! I know what school he goes to! Why am I so stupid?

After class, I dashed out, ignoring my friends invites to random group dates. I sprinted as fast as I could, ignoring the pain in my leg, towards Seika High School.

"Where is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked to people in every class I went to in the junior level but no one knew him.

"Hinamori Amu?" A guy walked up to me, his tie was red in colour so he was a senior. How did he know me?

"Yes? Do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked him, eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm his best friend, Souma Kukai." He told me, a smile on his face.

"Where is he?" He knew Ikuto! That's great!

"I need to tell you something first. Ikuto is actually a senior here in Seika High but he was retained for one year. He's actually been in and out of the hospital but go permission to go home for the past one month."

"Huh?" I was so confused. In and out of the hospital? Ikuto?

"What I mean is, Ikuto has cancer and is dying." Tears slid down his face.

Ikuto has cancer? No! I haven't told him yet!

" Which hospital is he in?"

"The hospital nearest here! You'd better hurry!" Souma-san said hurriedly. "Go. Go. Go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Ikuto! Don't give up on me just yet!

I ran as fast as could towards the hospital, bursting in shouting "Where is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" My face was flushed from sprinting and my pulled muscle was aching more than ever.

The hospital staff were trying to shush me and get me out of the hospital as quietly as they could but I kept fighting them, pushing them away with all my might. I hadn't told Ikuto yet so there was nothing that could stop me from getting to him!

"Amu?" A strangely familiar voice echoed through the hall way, at the end of it, stood an extremely hot guy wearing hospital clothes.

"Ikuto!" I dashed up to him, throwing myself into his arms. He was alive! "You're okay! Thank god!" Tears were streaming down my face uncontrollably. "I thought you were going to leave me forever!"

"Why would I leave you, Strawberry? Unless it's with you I wouldn't want to go anywhere." I buried my head in his broad chest.

"But Souma-san said you have cancer and is going to die!" More tears spilled from my eyes.

"Souma-san? Oh, you mean Kukai. That idiot. I told him not to tell you. I'm just going to have an operation today to remove the cancer cells since they haven't spread yet."

"What? So you mean it isn't very serious at all?" I was shocked beyond words.

"Nope. Kukai was just exaggerating." He looked down at me, his sapphire eyes teasing.

" That stupid ASSHOLE!" I backed away from Ikuto, staring him up down. It was the first time we were actually on the same level.

"Damn. You're freaking tall."

"It's just cause you're really short, Amu-_koi_~" I blushed as red as red could get.

OH YEAH! I still haven't told him yet! Now was my chance!

"Ikuto-" I was stuttering like crazy.

" 'I like you' Is that what you wanted to say?" I couldn't speak at all, my brain felt so fuzzy, my heart was beating so fast. THUMP THUMP THUMP, non stop.

"Well, I like you too. Amu-koi." With that, he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. It was just a second of contact but everything seemed to be confirmed in that second.

He was never going to leave me.

**-END-**

**-MINI EPILOUGE-**

-Seika High School-

-Amu's freshman, first day-

" Wow! You're really good at dancing!"

"We would love it if you would join the Dance Team!"

"Thank you so much! Of course I will!" I got into the dance team!

" We're going to introduce you to the Dance Team Leader, he's coming right now. Actually, he should be stepping in…right…about…now."

I heard footsteps and looked towards the door expectantly. What kind of person is this guy?

"Yo, Amu-koi."

"WHATTTTTT? IKUTO?"

**Kel: OKAY! This is the Alternate ending! The happy one! LOLs! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! MORE THAN 3 AT LEAST! Thank you!**


End file.
